The Division on Substance Abuse of the Columbia University Department of Psychiatry and the New York State Psychiatric Institute established a 2-year postdoctoral program 14 years ago that focuses on training physicians and psychologists for research careers in substance abuse. The main goal of this program is to provide both the research skills and clinical expertise necessary to design and carry out research on the etiology and treatment of substance use disorders. In this competing application we are requesting 5 additional years of funding for 5 fellows to be enrolled in the program each year. The program continues to include the following aspects: 1) Didactic introduction to clinical research in the addictions that incorporates a) a comprehensive overview of the substance abuse field b) an introduction and advanced course in statistics c) a weekly journal club and methodology seminar, and d) a formal course and ongoing instruction on the ethical and appropriate scientific conduct of clinical research; 2) Research apprenticeship: Each trainee works as a junior collaborator under the close supervision of a senior investigator who serves as a preceptor and mentor; 3) Clinical experience in the major modalities used to treat substance abuse; and 4) Development of teaching capabilities: Each fellow is provided opportunities to provide lectures/seminars to medical students, psychiatric and other medical house staff and/or present at journal clubs and scientific meetings. In the 14 years that the program has been running there has been a steady flow of high quality applicants. 32 trainees have entered the program, including 22 physicians (18 psychiatrists, 1 neurologist, 3 internists), 1 nurse practitioner with a doctorate in public health, and 9 psychologists. Of those who graduated, 48% have gone on to full time academic-research positions, 22% have entered academic clinical/teaching positions in which they have remained actively involved in research activities, 7% are involved in research in profit or non-profit settings. Five fellows are currently in training and two additional fellows will begin training in July 2007. The program has been successful in recruiting women and minority trainees. In parallel, the faculty within the Division has continued to grow. At the first grant submission there were 9 faculty members within the Division on Substance Abuse. At the last submission there were 16 faculty members within the Division of which 9 were capable of serving as mentors. Currently, the Division has grown to 21 faculty members, of which 11 are capable of serving as mentors. This sustained grown demonstrates how vibrant the Division on Substance Abuse is for young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]